LA BUSQUEDA DE SAN LORENZO
by junior.ortizbermudez
Summary: arnold extraña a sus padres y los encontrara como sea y sera que helga lo contara todo
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

yo estaba sentado en mi arbol preferido oi musica de Dino Spumony y me puse un tanto triste porque Dino le dedicaba esta cancion a sus padres y me acorde de mis padres estella y miles ya iva a cumplir los 10 años ya iva para el 5 grado pero no tenia amis padres asi que me hablo alguien con una voz muy fuete y era...

Arnooooooold despierta deja de olgazanear tenemos un partido con los del 5 grado-efectvamente era mi mala odiosa e incomprendible amiga Helga Geraldine Pataki es un poco ruda conmigo pero no le pongo mucha atencion-muy bien helga ok ya voy tranquila ya voy al terreno valdio a jugar-y con una voz horriblemente potente me dijo-mas te vale -se fue un poco rabisa y airada pero no es para tanto llegue lentamente al terreno valdio incluso compre una salchicha en el camino estaba un poco cruda pero rica llegue al campo con mi amigo Gerald me dijo-hola amigo como te va listo para el juego-con una mirada un poco triste le dije-si amigo estoy listo-me vio un poco triste y me dijo-viejo haz estado un poco triste y decaido estos dias y no me gusta verte asi ya no eres tan optimista como antesno sabia si decirle ya que me da pena decircelo -ya te conte que mis padres estan perdidos no?-el me dijo-claro viejo-y segui relatando-bueno los extraño mucho ya que no han estado conmigo en la mayor parte de mi vida y quiero que esten conmigo porque los extraño mucho pero lastima para ir a San lorenzo es muy caro y no puedo viajar solo me siento muy mal por eso y tambien que ya voy a cumplir los 10 años y mis papa no estaran para verlo tambien se perderan mi 5 grado y no lo soporto quiero que esten conmigo-GERALD SE PUSO MUY TRISTE CUANDO LE CONTE SOBRE TODO GERALD RESPIRO PROFUNDO Y ME HABLO-y tu abuelo no habia encontrado el diario de tu padre -Y YO LE DIGE-si hasta encontre un mapa de alla pero no sirve tengo que ir a la isla de San lorenzo para buscarlos pero solo con un milagro podre viajar-GERALD ME DIJO-bueno hay ya no se puede hacer nada viejo , pero Arnold no te rindas talves no ahora pero despues los volveras a ver-YO LE DIJE-talves tengas razon-EL TIEMPO PASO COMO LA ARENA VOLCADA POR EL VIENTO ,LLEGARON LOS DE 5 GRADO Y COMENZAMOS EL JUEGO HELGA LLEGO TARDE IRONICO EH? EL PARTIDO ESTUVO MUY BUENO EMOCIONANTE E INTRIGANTE ANOTE 2 CARRERAS GANAMOS EL PARTIDO GRACIAS A HELGA TAL VEZ NO SE LA MEJOR EN HACER AMIGOS PERO ES BUENA COMO BATEADORA REGRESE A MI CASA DE NOCHE CAMINE LENTO HACIA MI CASA COMPRE OTRA SALCHICHA DONDE EL MISMO SEÑOR Y ME FUI A MI CASA LLEGUE ME SALUDO MI ABUELO Y ME PREGUNTO QUE SI QUERIA COMER PERO LE DIJE QUE ME COMI UNA SALCHICHA Y FUI A MI DORMITORIO ME ENCONTRE CON OSCAR SU ESPOSA OTRA VEZ TUVO PROBLEMAS CON EL SE VEIA TRISTE ASI QUE LE DIJE-arregla las cosa con ella todo va a estar bien- ESTABA MUY CANSADO Y DOLIDO POR EL JUEGO ME CAI EN UNA PARTE DEL JUEGO ME PUSE MI PIJAMA Y MIRE AL CIELO Y DIJE OJALA MIS PADRES ME ESTEN VIENDO DESDE LA ISLA DE SAN LORENZO CERRE LOS OJOS Y QUEDE PROFUNDA MENTE DORMIDO Y UNA LAGRIMA SALIO DE MIS OJOS CUANDO LOS CERRE...

ME DESPERTE Y TENIA MIS MANTAS EN EL SUELO ME VESTI Y BAJE A LA COCINA Y MI ABUELO TENIA UNAS SANDALIAS Y UNA PIJAMA Y ME DIJO-como dormiste amigo-YO LE RESPONDI -si abuelo domi bien pero tuve un sueño muy extraño y raro -Y ME DIJO-cuetame muchacho que soñaste-YO LE DIJE-soñe que viajaba a San lorenzo y yo los encontraba pero despues me aleje de ellos y llore- MI ABUELO SE PUSO TRISTE Y SE TAPO LA BOCA Y LLORO, SIMPLEMENTE LO ABRAZE Y LLORABA CON MUCHO DOLOR UN DOLOR INEXPICABLE Y LO CARGABA EN MI OI SUS GEMIDOS Y SU LLANTO Y YO LLORE Y ME ABRAZO Y ME CONSOLO MI ABUELO SENTI COMO SI FUERA MI PADRE ABRAZANDOME Y CONSOLANDOME Y QUITANDOME EL DOLOR Y LA AMARGURA CAIAN GOTAS DE LAGRIMAS MI ABUELO LE DOLIA VERME ASI PERO NO PODIA HACER NADA PORQUE NO PODIA TRAER A MI PADRE DE REGRESO ME ABRAZABA Y ME APRETABA CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE Y ME CONSOLABA SENTIA QUE ME DESAOGABA EN EL Y QUE TODO EL DOLOR SE IRIA PERO EL DOLOR NO SE VA PORQUE SOLO QUIERO MI DULCE Y TIERNO PADRE ES LO QUE TODO NIÑO QUIERE ESTAR A LOS BRAZOS DE SU PADRE Y ABRAZARLO MI TRISTEZA SE EMPEZO A VOLVER CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE Y ME AIRE y LE DIJE A MI ABUELO -TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA SI NO HUBIERAS DEJADO QUE MI PAPA FUERA A SAN LORENZO YO TENDRIA A MI PADRE AQUI-SALI DE HAY CORRIENDO Y ME FUI ALA ESCUELA UN POCO MOJADO Y MUY TRISTE TODOS ME VIERON MOJADO Y REPLETO DE LAGRIMAS PERO ME CALME Y SEGUI MI DIA EN CLASE HELGA NO PARABA DE VERME Y MIRARME AL FINAL DE LAS CLASES ME DIJO-porque estas asi no me gusta verte asi no te pongas triste nadie te quiere ver asi-ME ABRAZO Y SE FUE UN POCO TRISTE ,REGRESE A MI CASA Y MI ABUELO ESTABA LLORANDO Y TRISTE Y LO ABRAZE Y LE DIJE QUE NO ERA SU CULPA LO DE MI PADRE Y MI MADRE ASI QUE LO ABRAZE Y ME DISCULPO POR LO SUCEDIDO ME DIO UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y ME FUI A DORMIR SOBRE MI CAMA ME PUSE A PENSAR Y DIJE QUE NO ESTARIA MAS TRISTE Y QUE MAÑANA VA A SER UN GRAN DIA ME ARROPE Y ME DORMI


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

despues de un dia doloroso y triste fui otra vez al colegio helga no me hablaba le daba pena hablarme y contarme cosas parece que lo de ayer fue un poco raro para ella pero aunque no me hablo casi me dedique a estar lo mas feliz posible veia las nubes auque claro no podia dejar de pensar en mis padres jugabamos y seguia pensando mucho en ellos pero no me queria ponerme triste los chicos parecian un poco extraños por lo de ayer espero poderlo superar...

ahora soy yo Helga y mi vida es horrible mirriam se la pasa todo el dia tomando cafe y mi papa no para de decirme Olga y como siempre tengo que decirle "soy Helga padre" nunca me ponen atencion y casi siempre estoy sola y triste pero siempre que veo a Arnold aaaaaaah me elevo por completo nunca le e dicho lo que siento por el pero espero que me hable alguna vez pero siempre tendre el tormento de que siempre lo trato mal y le hablo horrible si tan solo pudiera ver mi interior seria mucho mejor si solo no fuera tan cruel y fria con el si pudiera ver detras de mi apariencia ruda me sentiria mucho mejor pero nunca trendre el valor para decirselo porque soy muy timida creo que lo debo olvidar? el nunca me apreciara como yo lo aprecio a el el nunca me mirara como una chica nunca sere parte de el .

bueno no quise deprimirme en mi cuarto leyendo poemas muy viejos que escribi asi que baje y comi unos chicharrones y mi padre llego y me dijo-hola Olga-y por ... perdi la cuenta pero otra vez- soy Helga padre-mi padre me dijo -bueno vamos a ir de viaje -yo le dije - encerio - y el me dice-si , iremos a la isla de San lorenzo un ambiente tropical y tranquilo-derrepente se me paro el corazon Arnold nesecita esos pasajes mas que yo entonces le dije- cuanto costaron los pasajes ?el me dijo -costaron mucho dinero y accidentalmente compre muchos pasajes -yo dije -que mal-pero el me dijo - que mal mas bien que bien los pasajes los vendere a menor precio y ganare mas dinero-en ese instante era mi oportunidad podria comprar lo pasajes llevo ahorrando desde mucho tiempo para tener una buena universidad pero esto es 3 veces mejor que eso es mi oportunidad de conquistar a Arnold y ayudarlo en su calamidad pero tendre que traer grupo de apoyo bueno nesesitare al abuelo de Arnold a Phoebe ...creo que nesesitare a toda la pandilla pero me alcanza para todos asi que adelante plan, obvio tuve que preguntarle a mi padre donde los venderia y me dijo que en el emporio de Bob Pataki NO podia ir yo todos me conocen hay tendre que llevar a alguien por mi, pero tiene que ser confiable quien quie quien sera?

me quede el dia entero pensando tambien jugue un poco para refrescar mi mente pero no pude decidir a quien voy a elegir asi que decidi irme a mi casa casi no tenia hambre entonces comi un sandwich de pechuga y pollo y jugo me acoste tarde ya que me quede escribiendo diaros llene do diarios de poema de quien mas del" chico de lo cabellos dorados" asi que no pude mas y dije no no puedo hacer esto no me puedo olvidar de el necesitaba a el con todas mis fuerzas entoncen me fui a la cama y me dormi me costo concilar un poco el sueño pero cerre los ojos y pense en Arnold el chico que me hace soñar simplemente dije eso y cai profundamente dormida me levate temprano no tenia mucho sueño me fui a la cocina hice mi desayuno y tomaba leche cuando leeia una nota que decia"helga tu padre fue al trabajo y yo estoy comprando comestibles no me tardo con amor miriam" quede sorprendida de que deje nota nunca deja notas fue un poco raro, faltaban dos dias para ir al emporio y conseguir los boletos pero estoy mal porque no se quien va a ir por los boletos? que hare acosejeme alguien?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Bueno yo todavia tengo mi problema no se que hacer no tenia quien fuera a el emporio por mi quien podria ir, salia a caminar me encontre o mejor dicho ME TROPEZE con Gerald los dos estabamos tristes asi que le pregunte -porque estas asi Gerald -Gerald me dijo- bueno es por Arnold ojala pudiera tener los pasajes para ir a San lorenzo- EN MI ROSTRO DIJE SOY UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA Gerald es el que puede ir por lo pasaportes -le dije -lo ayudarias- y el me dijo -claro que si -le explique lo de los pasajes y dije que temia el dinero suficiente para hacer que todos fueran -Gerald dijo-claro yo te ayudo con eso porque no si es por mi amigo claro - le di el dinero y se fue me dijo que lo que hice fue muy bello y me senti bien espero que no me traicione y tome dinero si lo hace voy a hacerlo pure...

Yo voy por los boletos pero no se porque Helga ayudo a Arnold simplemente no entiendo y no se me cabe en la cabeza que HELGA G PATAKI ayude a Arnold es simplemente raro y extraño bueno me quite las dudas y fui al emporeo y me encontre con Arnold pero me paralize ya que me puse un poco nervioso Arnold no puede saber que iva por los pasajes asi que simplemente le dije-viejo estoy comprando algo asi que hablamos luego ok -arnold me dijo que si con la cabeza y resulto se fue pero llegue al emporio y habia una fila inmensa tenia que llegar de cualquier modo posible bueno no sabia que hacer ya que yo sabia que tenia que cojer lo boletos como fuera, asi que pense y supe que hacer asi que empeze a contar la historia o mejor dicho leyenda de la'novia fantasma' asi que lo logre todos se fueron hacia mi entonces el niño chocolate( el que le encanta el chocolate) y pidio los boletos el dinero fue buena idea y ademas sobro como lo escuchan sobro dinero entonces tenia que ir con Helga pero obviamente el niño chocolate queria su cambio entonces le dijo que lo acompañara por los chocolates para el, talves el sea pequeño pero sabe negociar ...

bueno la tienda de chocolate era lejos asi que tuvimos que correr ustedes diran bueno y porque yo Gerald no iva en bus o taxi bueno es que quedo muy poco dinero bueno no les mentire sobro mucho dinero asi que Helga me mataria pero no se que hacer no puedo ir caminando porque Helga pensaria que la traicine y use el dinero para comprar otra cosa como patinetas balones igual me golpearia y no conocen a Helga a un niño lo golpeo tan pero tan duro que le rompio los lentes y ademas eran de vidrio y Helga no se corto, pueden creerlo estoy mal que puedo hacer Helga me matara si no llego rapido, mientra pensaba el niño chocolate me queria decir algo pero no me lo decia parecia un poco importante asi que lo deje hablar,el me dijo- oye yo conozco un lugar cerca asi que te guio y tu me llevas , en lo personal no sabia si mentia o decia la verdad asi que no tube de otra tuve que acompañarlo pero nose a donde iremos asi que desenme suerte


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

y hay estaba yo con el niño chocalate sin saber a donde rayos iva el niño chocolate me llevo por toda la ciudad y me empezaba a preocupar porque sabia que helga me mataria viejo el niño chocolate me llevo a el muelle hay vendian chocolates ( raro) bueno el fin me debolvi con helga y ella estaba sentada en su escalera con una lagrima en la cara le ubiera preuntado pero saben como responde ella siempre "dejame en paz mocozo" tipico me acerque le quite las lagrimas y no hablo nada su cara me preocupaba se veia muy muy triste cojio los boletos y se fue a su casa sola y triste quede con un poco de preocupacion por ella pero me fui porque cumpli mi mision y lo logre arnold se pondra muy feliz fue genial viejo buno yo fui a mi casa y lo olvide todo oi musica para olvidarlo...

me desperte y acaricie a abner estaba todo lleno de lodo horrible y olia terrible le di un baño muy refrescante y me calmo un pocobueno como quede hecho un desastre asi que me bañe me mire y dije "tantos años sin mis padres ya casi es mi cumpleaños"trate de no pensar en eso y fui a la escuela vi a harold mas gordo que antes ,ronda como siempre com sus costosos y caros acesorios pero la que si estaba muy rara era helga estaba bastante callada no me lanzo bolas de papel, no comio chicle y me lo enbarro en el cabello como siempre adema tenia una mirada muy triste y sus ojos azules brillaban como lagrimeos me miro y volteo la vista intente llamar su atencion y llame su atencion pero helga se rio un poco los dos nos sonrojsmos mucho y volteamaos a mirar no le hable hasta el final de las clases gerald me dijo que fuera su casa a discutir del final de su comic favorito yo iva por las calles solo hacia la casa de gerald cuando miren a quien me encontre en la calle a la misma helga g pataki

me acerque lentamente ella estaba de spalda y yo la mire cuando vi que lloraba le dije lentamente-que te pasa - ella me dijo -nada ,nadatodo esta perfecto CABEZA DE BALON!yo no pude hacer nada haci que abraze a helga ella paro se llorar pero se sentia muy extraño esta sensacion helga me pego una bofetada y me dijo - TU QUE SABES DE MI VETE- se fue muy airada me levante del suelo depues de la bofetada y llegue a la casa de geral todo estaba oscuro cuando alguien prendio la luz y todos dijieron -sorpresa! - y yo les dije hoy no es mi cumpleaños-ellos dijieron- NOS VAMOS PARA SAN LORENZO! yo salte de alegria a los brazos de mi abuelo el me dijo -buscaras a tus padres pequeño hombresillo - yo le sonrei cuando vi a helga en la ventana sin nadie afuera sali por un momento y le pedi que entrara ella se nego a entrar pero la comvenci la pasamos muy bien ese fue unos de los mejores dias de mi vida...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

antes del viaje solo pensaba en la jungla y que paso con mis padres, porque se fueron ,es extraño y si se cansaron de mi de mis abuelos que sera estoy muy confundido pero en realidad es amargamente alegre ya que estoy feliz de encontrarme con mis padres pero los vere como antes o como una sombra bajo mi piel la verdad no puedo expresarlo siempre soy el chico optimista y alegre pero no siempre puedes estar feliz ,tambien que ya casi es mi cumpleaños me siento entusiasmado por eso la verdad tengo muchas ganas de ir...

empeze a alistarme para el viaje faltaban 2 dias pero igual estoy alegre y confiado de que todo puede pasar lleguea casa estaba un poco sucio ya que jugue con abner afuera estaba completamente lleno de lodo era horrible pero decidi ir a la ducha mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia la ducha sentia que me vigilavan lentamente que alguien me observaba pero extrañamente no me senti amenazado era como si eso quisiera hacerme algo bueno pero... el fin mientras entre al baño me quite lentamente mi ropa sentia una aspera brisa lenta y calida y me di cuenta que estaba un poco musculoso y un tanto bronceado me senti incomodo en el baño me sonroje por un minuto y mi corazon palpitaba me faltaba la ropa interior y me la quite lentamente corri rapidamente a la ducha y prendi el agua mi cabello rubio dorado estaba mojado y mi cuerpo bronceado lijeramente sentia el agua calida por todo mi cuerpo me senti bien conmigo mismo y me segui duchando lentamente ..

ya me estaba poniendo lentamente el jabon en mi cabello rubio dorado esponje el jabon y me lo puse en el pelo pero derrepente empeze a oir una voz y unas pisadas me detube por un rato me calme y cerre la ducha me faltaba enjuagarme el jabon pero igual era de menor inportancia me senti incomodo asi que prendi la radio para distraerme del ruido para mi suerte estaba la cancion de dino espumony que cantamos gerald y yo sin pensarlo y con ganas de hablar y gritar cante la cancion tan alto que toda la casa escucho la cancion mientra mi cepillo era mi microfono y cantaba a todo pulmon alguien golpeo ligueramente la puerta apague el radio y oi con cuidado

-hombre pequeño- en ese momento me di cuenta que era el abuelo

-que pasa abuelo-

-hay alguien en la puerta es tu fea amiguita de una soloa ceja como se llama Hilda , Helda..emm- huvo un silensio sepulcral pero mi abuelo siguio diciendo nombres al azar...

estaba petrificado por lo que me decia mi abuelo me sonrroje rapidamente al oir sus palabras asi que antes de que dijiera mas nombres absuerdo le dije

-abuelo se llama helga - me senti un tanto apenado hasta que el abuelo me dijo

-a si ,a y por cierto te esta esperando en la sala-

simplemente sin pensarlo y con una voz potentey un tanto sonrojado le dije

-ABUELO!- el despues me dijo

-je je je que acaso te da pena ven sal ya que tu amiguita te esta esperando en la sala no la hagas esperar mas y porcierto cantas muy bien sacas te el talento de tu abuelo hombre pequeño-

sonrojado como un tomate rojizo le dije

-ABUELO! ya salgo ok pero deja de decir esas cosas me averguenzas abuelo-

coji una toalla y me puse en mi cintura fuertemente no sabia si hablarle asi a Helga pero tenia que salir ya

sali del baño con mi toalla en mi cintura me senti un tanto incomodo al salir asi quedi unos pasos y llegue a la sala hay dentro estaba hay Helga miraba la ventana mientra habia una calida brisa de verano y tenia su extrema consentracion en esa ventanamiraba a la gente de el barrio lentamente y vi su miraba a lo largo y sus ojos azules cristal brillaban fuertemente por toda la habitacion, aun mojado y con un poco de frio me acerque lentamente y toque su hombro ella de un susto dijo

-arnold! - sonrojado le dije

-no te preocupes todo esta bien pero porque viniste Helga - sentia que miraba mi cierpo moreno y palido con un suspiro leve me respondio

-bueno yo te iva a entregar esto -sus manos temblaban pero cuando mire habiertamente su mano tenia un ...


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE EL AUTOR::LOS QUE LO ESTEN LEYENDO PERDON PERO PASA QUE POR LAS NOTAS NO E PODIDO SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS PERO YA PUEDO SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS**

**CAPITULO 6**

**PREVIAMENTE:…** **-no te preocupes todo está bien pero porque viniste Helga - sentía que miraba mi cuerpo moreno y pálido con un suspiro leve me respondió**

**-bueno yo te iba a entregar esto -sus manos temblaban pero cuando mire abiertamente su mano tenía un...**

DIARIO! No lo podía creer era un diario y lo más extraño es que era idéntico al otro de mi padre

Un poco sonrojado y mojado abrase a Helga con todas mis fuerzas ella en un intento desesperado me respondió

-oye no te pases conmigo cabeza de balón-

Se lo dije nuevamente

-como tú digas Helga –

Me empujo al piso casi se me cae la tola pero está bien fui al baño y termine de ducharme lastimosamente ya no estaba la canción de Dino spumony quería seguir cantando pero qué más da me puse mi ropa y camine unas cuantas cuadras no pude detenerme al ver a Helga hacia lo típico de cada día fastidiar a Phoebe con sus "favores" en conclusión Phoebe siendo la esclava de Helga.

No quería entrometerme pero quería hablar con Phoebe ya que al parecer parece que está peleada con Gerald hace mucho que no se hablan di unos cuantos pasos me acercaba a Helga estaba un tanto pálido pero me acerque pero lastimosamente me caí y me di una caída fatal con Helga haciendo que me quedara recostado sobre ella hubo un oscuro silencio pareciera como si phoebe hubiera desaparecido solo éramos yo y Helga solo nosotros….

Pero el momento e acabo Helga me lanzo una patada en la pierna haciendo que me cayera no me regaño extrañamente, pero igual estaba un poco confundido me cogió de la mano y me ayudo a pararme me miro con una mirada desafiante pero no totalmente veía en su rostro una expresión que nunca había visto…

Paso un rato y hable con Phoebe no estaba furiosa con Gerald solo fue parte de mi imaginación lo que pasaba era que ella no había visto a Gerald hace tiempo fui a mi casa estaba muy emocionado por el viaje Abner estaba parado sobre mi cama está en una posición de perro como siempre lo saque de ahí empecé a empacar la maleta tenía muchas cosas que llevar pero de repente mire el diario que me había dado Helga no sabía si llevarlo recordé el momento incomodo que pase con Helga pero antes de guardarlo anote lo siguiente

Día 1

En casa…


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor:** hacia mucho que no subía un capítulo de mi serie pero últimamente no he vuelto a escribir y además se me había olvidado por completo que les gustaba mucho esta historia enserio perdón fue malo con ustedes intentare ponerle más empeño a la historia y la terminare

**Anterior mente en la búsqueda de san Lorenzo:** **pero de repente mire el diario que me había dado Helga no sabía si llevarlo recordé el momento incomodo que pase con Helga pero antes de guardarlo anote lo siguiente**

**Día 1**

**En casa…**

Bueno falta poco para el viaje, y la verdad estoy muy feliz porque ya que lo pienso, todos en el salón irán, pero de repente recuerdo las palabras de Gerald "esto es la vida real y en la vida real no siempre puedes ganar "pero simplemente no puede pensar mucho en eso debido a que siempre hay que ser positivo y si no hay nadie alguien tiene que serlo pensé pero espero que todo salga bien y la verdad espero mucho de esto, pero igual tendré que tener precauciones, porque…no he visto a mis padres en un largo tiempo ,que les habrá pasado … y …si… murieron no lo sé no los he visto desde hace mucho tiempo así que no sé qué esperar …pero no lo sé la gente a estado un poco rara sobre todo Helga…Helga…HELGA!

-duerme bien hombre pequeño-era mi abuelo

-aaah...a ok, abuelo-le dije mientras la punta de mi lápiz se desprendió de las letras enmarcadas que decían el nombre Helga-

-emocionado por el viaje-me dijo

-emm... Si claro abuelo aunque un poco nervioso-le conteste mientras tajaba la punta de mi tajalápiz

-y porque Arnold…- me pregunto

-Pues no se abuelo tengo miedo a que… mis… padres no… estén… vivos…-las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro

-tranquilo hombre pequeño, todo va a estar bien, solo ten fe-me seco las lágrimas y sin duda me abrazo con sus brazos-

En ese momento… sentí el calor de un padre… me sentía seguro… y… y… me sentía como un bebe… me sentía cuando bebe…

Al final no sé cómo paso pero de algún modo los dos nos dormimos, Abner me lamio la cara a lo que yo reaccione, mire el reloj y grite:

-ABUELO LA ESCUELA !-

El abuelo se despertó del piso rápidamente diciendo:

-eeh…e…VAMOS CHAMACO PERRO O TE DEJARA EL AUTO BUS-

Corriendo le dije al abuelo rápidamente que hiciera el desayuno, me quite la camisa de pijama que tenía, y me puse rápidamente mi camisa y mi bata escocesa, la verdad no sabía que hacer no había alistado libros por culpa del diario… del diario…HELGA…HELGAAAAAAAAA!-grite

Corrí hacia el comedor como si no existiera un mañana, tome con rapidez una tostada, y Salí a todo dar pero…veo rápidamente una especie de color rosa que choca ante mi…y oigo

-OYE MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS CABEZA DE BALON-me grito, a lo que le respondí

-como tú digas Helga-y pensé Helga… Helga? PORQUE EN HELGA!

Después del choque la levante y alcance de milagro a alcanzar el auto bus, mire hacia los lados había un puesto de dos asientos, Helga entro a el autobús y luego ella entro, no sabía dónde sentarse así que con una sonrisa muy abierta le señale el asiento, ella con un gesto de desagrado me miro y miro a los lados si había otro asiento, pero no le quedo de otra, se sentó a lo cual intento durante el viaje ignórame lo más posible, pero la verdad no importo mucho llegamos , pero bueno, ronda como siempre se creía mejor que todo con sus cosas materiales, pero igual seguí caminado y me encuentro con Gerald

-qué onda Arnold- a lo que le respondo con nuestro respectivo saludo

-¿listo para el viaje?-me dijo a lo que yo le dije:

-bueno si pero un poco ansioso-le sonreí, el me miro con la cara de um um?

-bueno luego nos hablamos Arnie – nos despedimos mientras iba al salón de clase, me sentía atrapado porque me preguntaba si ellos dirían algo acerca del viaje eso me pondría un tanto nervioso pero como mi muerte ya estaba anunciada pues

-Hola clase en esta ocasión hablaremos de el viaje de mañana-

En mi mente-LO SABIAAAAAAAA, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El señor simón dio una larga enserio muy larga charla acerca de las precauciones pero igual tenía, ganas de sacar mi diario y seguir escribiendo, paso el día y llegue a casa, mi abuela estaba actuando de aventurera y me dijo

-Hey Josh no estás preparado para el viaje!-

-si abuela si-diciendo le hola rápidamente corrí a mi habitación para seguir escribiendo en unas horas será de noche que cosas escribiré en mi diario mañana es el gran viaje, me pregunto… si mis padres… me verán desde las estrellas….

Y en voz baja dije..

-esperare por ustedes…-

**perdón por tan corto pero no quería que fuera muy largo el fin esperen el próximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Hoy… es el gran día… el día en que enfrentare mis temores el día, que iré y encontrare a mis padres el día en que… podre sentir paz y tranquilidad.

Aun no puedo creer lo que está pasando y que esta sucediendo… iré a san Lorenzo aun pienso que es un sueño pero él la feliz realidad.

Bueno mientras íbamos al aeropuerto me encontré con Gerald como su padre es muy amigo de mi abuelo, los llevamos a los dos, miraba la ventana del carro, como si fueran pequeños cristales en mis ojos, Gerald como siempre me dijo era tan soñador, pero bueno está ansioso por llegar, tenía puesto una camiseta roja con rayas como mi falda escocesa, y uno jeans azul pálidos, por cierto hace mucho que no me los ponía el fin debajo tenía una camisa negra , el fin ya casi llegabas y se acercaba la hora de partir…

-hey niños no quieren tomar un helado antes del vuelo- dijo mi abuelo y claro sin dudarlo Gerald y yo dijimos

-SI ABUELO CLARO-dijimos los dos

Nos compraron el helado, pedí uno de fresas con chocolate para mi parecer esta delicioso, sobre todo en esta época de verano.

Mientras lamia el helado, vi que alguien se acercaba… pero con apariencia distinta… pero cuando la vi con mis ojos, quedaron perplejos y mis hombros se encogieron, porque era la mismísima Helga G pataki, tenía el cabello suelto, con su moño arriba como siempre, y tenía un vestido rosado que le llegaba a la cintura y una falsa rosa corta, la verdad quede muy sorprendido porque no veo a menudo a Helga así, de hecho nunca la veo así, se acercó a mí, y me dijo

-que! Acaso se te perdió algo Arnoldo –pero le dije

\- no Helga pero te ves preciosa con ese vestido- ella se sonrojo y me quito el helado no me moleste ya que lo tenía del todo terminado pero igual tenía que esperar un poco más, espero que se apuren ya quiero ir… … …

Ese Arnoldo cree que puede decirme que hacer, y como me veo pero aun así lo amo lo amo tanto que decidí arreglarme para él lo amo tanto que cundo camine era para que me pusiera atención, lo amo tanto que le robe su paleta para saborear su sabor aaah…

-HELGA!-

-AAAAAAHH-asustada mire y era Phoebe

-Si Phoebe?-le dije

-donde compraste el helado-me dijo

Con la mano en la cara le dije:

-se lo quite a Arnold el cabeza de balón pregúntale a el- le conteste

-aaa ok… bueno Helga…-me respondí y salido a ver al cabeza de balón

Arnold esta tan… tan…guapo no sé qué pasaba, no lo veía con jeans desde hace mucho tiempo, y su camisa negra awwww….

Suspiraba mientras lo contemplaba desde lejos pero pensé – díselo en san Lorenzo!- pero me dije

-que acaso estoy loca…-sentí un suspiro detrás de mi…

Elementalmente era brainy, como siempre le di su golpe en la cara seguí caminando cuando

Arnold apareció… que hago me hablara o que no se aaaaahhh!

-Helga sabes dónde está el señor Simmons?-me sonrió y me lo dijo de manera amable y le respondí

-que acaso me viste cara de saberlo todo…-

-perdón Helga solo quería…-

-más te vale no hacerte el rarito conmigo Arnoldo lo entiendes-le señale con mi puño

-como digas Helga-me dijo y se fue

Y me dije:

-COMO ES QUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDA!-me dije

-cada vez que intento hablar con Arnold lo insulto o termino peleando con el que hare- pensé un rato y tuve una idea

-YA SE! , intentare ser más amable con él en el viaje eso es así controlare mi temperamento Y ARNOLD SERA MIO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Helga que estás haciendo?-

-nada phoebe, solo… eh… miro la hora-

-la hora?-me dijo confundida

-si Phobe la hora más bien cómprame uno de esos helados que me gustas el que le robe a Arnold estaba bueno jajajaja… … …

Ya se acercaba la hora del viaje, ya casi abordamos el avión, solo espero que todo salga bien…

-bueno niños es hora de abordar avión recuerden abrochar sus…-la ráfaga de niños corrieron al avión haciendo caer al señor Simmons

-señor Simmons está bien!- le dije mientras lo levantaba

-si… si Arnold ya sabes todo están emocionados por el viaje así que bueno hay que dejarlos se ve que están muy emocionados.

Salir corriendo hacia un asiento y me senté, esperando que despegara el avión empezó a avanzar poco a poco, hasta que despegamos, mire hacia las ventanas imaginando a mis padres corriendo conmigo por los cielos, y jugando y en mi mente me dije –ya casi ya casi llego-…


End file.
